Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, in particular, to a heat dissipating device which is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components.
Description of Related Art
With the prevailing application of 3C products by people, the operating speed and performance of the electronic components such as the CPUs in the 3C products are required to be improved constantly. As a result, the electronic components generate more and more heat. However, if the electronic components keep operating at a high temperature, the operating efficiencies will be affected. Thus, a heat dissipating device is usually used by the industry to facilitate the cooling of the electronic components.
A vapor chamber uses the circulation mechanism of evaporation and condensation of a working fluid sealed in a plate-shaped chamber, which can make the heat generated by the electronic components be dissipated more quickly and evenly. Therefore, a traditional heat dissipating device comprises a frame and a vapor chamber. The frame is fixed to the PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and is pressed against the external edge of the vapor chamber to force the vapor chamber to be attached to the electronic components to enhance the efficiency of heat dissipation.
However, the above traditional heat dissipating device has the following disadvantages. Because the vapor chamber has a plate shape, the vapor chamber is prone to deform from the point of pressure concentration when being pressed. When the frame is pressed against the external edge of the vapor chamber, the external edge of the vapor chamber will be bent slightly toward the PBC and the central portion of the vapor chamber will protrude far away from the PCB. Consequently, the vapor chamber cannot be attached smoothly to the electronic component, which further reduces the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipating device.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art. Finally, the inventor proposes the invention which is a reasonable design and overcomes the above disadvantages.